You Can't Break A Broken Heart
by KerriAmandaDanielleLutz
Summary: Bella Left Years ago and know is back the only difference is she famous and has a new name and edward is ... engaged :O can bella win his heart again or is this it... you cant break a broken heart!


**You Can't Break A Broken Heart **

I walked up and on to the stage my hair covering my face so no one realised me I noticed him sat in the corner his arms around her … his new fiancée she was pretty her hair perfectly straight reaching half way down her back perfectly blonde her face no need for makeup it was perfect she had a perfect body and supermodel would die for she was… perfect. Just like him.

Hi my names Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. At the age of 7 I met the Cullen's and fell in love with the youngest son he was perfect at that age or so I though now even more. I'm boring I have dull brown eyes and brown hair that's in curls down my back. At the age of 17 I left forks hoping to never to return but after receiving news that he was getting married I retuned I'm now a famous singer under the false name Jayde Jackson. I'm and here to show him what he missed out on I nodded to the DJ and the music stated to play I looked up the spot light was shining in my eyes so I couldn't see a thing I breathed in and the word just flowed out of my mouth.

Won't be so easy,

This time to hurt me,

You can try,

And this time

Oh Baby,

There are no tears left here to dry,

If you think you can wound me like before

If you think you can do that anymore,

Won't get to far,

NO!

You Can't Break a Broken Heart,

Everyone was applauding apart from the Cullen's they knew who I was behind this mask now Carlisle and Esme came on to the dance floor and waltz around it Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice soon followed suit, he just sat there frozen.

So try your best now baby,

Try your best to break me,

You can't break a broken heart,

No damage you can do now,

I'm immune to you now,

You can't break what broke apart,

There's nothing you can do to me no more,

You can't break a broken heart.

I put my whole heart and soul in to this song as more couples came down on to the floor to dance.

Hurt me before now,

Won't hurt no more now,

Not this time, you might do better,

Messing with someone else's mind,

Cause You're not gonna bring me down again,

You're done with throwing me the way you did,

It's gone to far eh,You Can't Break A Broken Heart,

So try your best now baby,

Try your best to break me

You can't break a broken heart,

No damage you can do now,

I'm a immune to you now,

You can't break what broke apart,

There's nothing you can do to me no more,

You can't break a broken heart.

A tear slid down my face and I quickly whipped it away before someone saw it. His fiancée sat there fuming at me she knew who I was, we were best friends in high school and she knew how much he meant to me. Apparently I wasn't important to her enough for her to stay away from the one, the only thing I loved.

Still don't means to your time,

Your time has come and gone,

What are you here for,

You can't hurt me anymore,

So try your best now baby,

Try your best to break me,

You can't break the broken heart,

No damage you can do now,

I'm immune to you now,

You can't break what broke apart,

There's nothing you can do to me no more,

You can't break a broken heart.  
So try your best now baby,

Try your best to break me,

You can't break a broken heart,

No damage you can do now,

I'm immune to you now,

You can't break what broke apart,

There's nothing you can do to me no more,

You can't break a broken heart.

Break a broken heart.

I whispered the last line the whole place erupted in to cheers and applauds. He stood up and Tanya grabbed a hold of his arms he looked at her and smiled, her whole body relaxed, he kissed her cheek and then left the room. I looked at Jake climbed of the stage the remaining Cullen's tried to push their way through to see me but I just grabbed jakes hand and ran from the room. Outside there was my Suzuki Hayabusa I climbed on it and sped away Jake following close behind on his Yamaha R6. Jake knew to leave me at the exit of forks sign so when I got there I beeped my horn twice and he did the same before turning around and going to my dad's.

I carried on for hours until I found the opening I was looking for. I drove my bike half way in to the forest before shutting the engine off and hiking the other half of the way. I moved the trees out of my way and stepped in to the clearing … Home. The meadow in front of me what my own personal heaven on earth I stretched my fingers out and stoked the flowers. The flowers were all different colours pinks purples reds etc. all merging together to create the most mouth watering beautiful smell ever. "stunning…"

"you are" the voice across the meadow whispered. I looked across the meadow they were wearing black shoes with jeans a white undershirt with a midnight blue one over the top his hair was messy like he'd just got out of bed like always and his eyes were like emeralds shining in the sun… I couldn't look away. My legs started moving before my brain could register it and stop them we met in the middle his hands cupped my cheek and he whispered "I thought I'd never see you again"

"What you doing here?" I shoved him as hard I could he fell backwards killing the flowers "you just wreck everything I love" images ran through me of the times we shared here and together, words just flew out of my mouth tears flowed out of my eyes like the Niagara falls … I laughed "hahaaa its funny I first told you I loved you here and know I'm taking it back here you mean nothing to me you never have and you never will… go back to that slut of a fiancée as you call her and stay away from here and me… your nothing you're a worthless piece of crap and I hate you I hate you …I hate…" he wrapped his arms around me and I cried in to his shoulder. We just stood there for ages his arms around me humming the lullaby he sung to me years ago.

When I finally calmed down I pulled out of his arms "I'm sorry" I wisped looking down I couldn't take him looking at me when I was in this state I looked a mess.

"You have nothing to apologise for" his whispered "Me and Tanya broke up she realised that ill never love her like I loved you … love you." _Sigh"_I'm sorry for tonight I was stupid I didn't think id see you again when you left all those years ago it killed me to see you just get in to the car no fuss no fighting you just gave up and got in you didn't fight to stay with me … when I saw you tonight I felt a glimmer of that pain and I don't want to ever feel it again it never left in the first place. Im not blaming all this on you but I don't understand how could you just get in to the car and never look back you said you loved me …" I looked in to his eyes and realised hoe broken he actually was.

"I did look back and I did fight to not get in the car" I whispered " I knew 3 days before it happened that it was going to happen that's why I spent all that time with you before and the day that I left I purposefully picked an argument with you because I didn't want you to feel the pain I felt. I stayed in contact with Alice but every time I asked about you she told me you was always with someone else or out with the guys… you'd forgotten about me" I looked down again "you did what I wanted you to do but that doesn't mean it hurt any less"

He wrapped his arms around me and his lips pressed against mine. Passion overloaded us and the kisses became more demanding. We laid down and he pulled my midnight blue dress off of me do I was laid there in my Victoria secret underwear. His hands explored my body caressing everywhere. Suddenly he stood up and took off his clothes I pulled off my underwear and he laid back down on top of me slowly looking in to my eyes he entered me a moan left my lips before I could stop it. "Harder … Faster … Just There … Edward… Edward!" I screamed soon enough the biggest orgasm hit me he collapsed on top of me hi skin wet due to our recent activity. "Shit!" I pushed him off me and got dressed.

"Bella! What's up? What is it?" he asked frantically. He grabbed a hold of me and stared in to my eyes I could see the worry in them "I need to be home by 11" I laughed "Charlie doesn't know I'm here it's a surprise I'm on the last stage of my tour I'm performing tomorrow night in Seattle but instead of ordering a hotel room and wasting money I thought id stay with Charlie and maybe stay a bit longer after the show I've really missed the old man" I laughed and Edward joined in he put his clothes on rather quickly "how did you get here?" I questioned "ran… I only live about 2 miles in that direction." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my bike and put him on the back. His hands wrapped around me rather low but I wasn't about to complain I could remember how skilful he was with his hands. I blushed and started the engine before Edward could let his breath go the bike set off and flew out of the forest promising to come back tomorrow…


End file.
